


Caribbean Blue

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: Caribbean Blue [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trilogy. Set during the fourth season, during Jenny's haunt after La Grenouille. Jenny is increasingly obsessed with La Grenouille and she goes after him in Paris with Kort and Gibbs tries to help her. The story shows the hunt, the secrets and the complicated relashionship and a new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jenny sat in her office at the agency, looking irritated to the reports on her desk. She couldn't concentrate at work, all she could think about was La Grenouille and the thousand ways to get him. Jenny pulled the reports and leaned back in her chair, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose, before looking at the portrait of her father.

She hadn't been sleeping well for weeks, dreaming about the night she walked in the halls of her Georgetown house, going to her father's studio. Often, she would found him dead with a gun in his hand and La Grenouille, aka Rene Benoit kneeling beside the body and smiling at Jenny, who kept at the door, startled. Other times, she would open the door and found only one frog, there in the middle of the elegant carpet of the studio.

Even with DiNozzo working undercover, they were far from reaching the arms dealer. Whenever she thought she would lay her hands on him, he slipped away.

"La Grenouille, where are you?" She asked herself, frustrated.

That's when Gibbs entered without knocking on the door, closing it behind him and going to Jenny, with a report.

"Agent Gibbs, how many times do I have to ask you not to come uninvited?" The redhead asked angry, straightening up in her chair and crossing her legs.

"I need you to sign this for me." He said, tossing the report on the table.

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed, putting her glasses and picking up the report. Gibbs walked around the table, stopping right behind Jenny, almost pinning her between the chair and his body, making a shiver run her body and she pretended nothing happened. Jenny finished signing the paper and turned slowly in the chair, her eyes flashing.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"You're letting your hair grow." He touched the red-tawny locks that were reached her shoulders now and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't fool me agent Gibbs, what do you want?"

Gibbs leaned forward, placing both hands on the chair, leaving his face just inches from Jenny's face. Jenny felt his breathing in a mixture of coffee and Bourbon, but was undeterred and held the gaze, hard.

"I want to know what mission you gave to DiNozzo."

"That, Agent Gibbs, is something secret that is none of your business!"

Gibbs shook his head, and said ironically:

"Of course it's my business, Jen! DiNozzo is my agent, I'm his boss and I need to know what he's been doing that he's always late when we have a case!"

"And I'm your boss, Agent Gibbs. If the problem is the delay, I'll talk to him!"

"This isn't the problem!" He exclaimed, raising his voice, his face turning slightly red with anger. He pointed his finger to her: "You're using your position as Director to get what you want, using everyone!"

Jenny grabbed his wrist tightly, bringing him closer to her, their noses touching and her eyes shining with anger, and she said with a venomous voice:

"Don't you dare criticize the way I drive this agency, agent Gibbs!" And she pushed him, getting up and going to her liquor cabinet, picking up a glass and pouring herself Bourbon.

Gibbs walked toward to her, his blue eyes cold and shoved her body against the liquor cabinet and kissed her, while the sunset rays entered through the window and lit their faces. She jumped, almost dropping her glass of bourbon, dropping a little in the carpet. He kissed her hard and for a moment she returned it, kissing him fiercely, using her free hand to pull his silver hair, as he was parted his lips to give entrance to her tongue and soon their tongues began to battle for dominance, both lips stained with red lipstick.

Gibbs bit light her lower lip, lowering his mouth to her neck and depositing light kisses there, making her moan and bury her head on his shoulder, while pulling his body to her, staying with her leg between his, feeling his hardness and caressing it with her knee and Gibbs closed his eyes, knowing that with only on touch from her and she would have him in her hands and he groaned.

Gibbs ran his hands through her red and perfumed hair, and going up the front of her blouse, caressing her breasts through the fabric when, groaning again when he touched her soft skin and feeling her nipples getting hard through her bra, making Jenny scratch his neck and is back, both excited with the touches. Gibbs lowered his hand to the hem of her skirt, touching her thighs and squeezing them, his fingers going between her legs.

Jenny opened her green eyes, wide, and she jerked him away from her, recovering and feeling angry and embarrassed for what they were doing there, in her office. Gibbs wiped the corner of his mouth where he had lipstick marks and stared at her, looking disappointed behind his blue eyes.

"I said it once and I'll repeat Jethro." She said, calling him by his name and ignoring the red spots on her face. "There won't be any off the job between us."

"Do you mean what you're saying, Jen?" He asked, still staring at her intensely and so disappointed that Jen felt embarrassed again but because she was disappointing the man who stood before her. She held his gaze.

"I mean it, Jethro. It's my final word." She replied, her heart beating fast.

Gibbs went to the door and said, bitterly:

"You changed Jenny."

And he slammed the door behind him, hard. Jenny released her breath she didn't know she was holding until that moment, trying not to think about what her life was turning and headed up to her computer and opened the email that just arrived, from Trent Kort, saying that if she wanted to find La Grenouille, he would be in Paris in the next week for a meeting.

Jenny managed to smile, taking a sip of her drink and staring at the blue Caribbean sky behind the huge window, becoming orange and red, avoiding from her mind the sadness in Gibbs's eyes for a little, to think about her father's murder.

_...So the world goes round and round_

_With all you ever knew_

_They say the sky high above_

_Is caribbean blue..._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like and send a review :D This chapter will be dramatic

Jenny Shepard was on an international flight heading to Paris. She was anxious to land. Not only because the city of Light kept several romantic memories of her and Gibbs, as well as the fact that she would be very close to capture La Grenouille. The air-hostess handed her a glass of champagne and Jenny, thanked her in French. Soon after a meeting she had with an agency in England, Jenny managed to run from her protection detail and take a flight to Paris, where she would meet with Trent Kort, from CIA, and he would give her the necessary information. And this time, he promised that would be better than the last information he had given her. She couldn't stop playing with the handle of her toilet bag.

Jenny landed and instead of going to a hotel, she went to an old apartment she and Gibbs used during a mission in Europe. No one could trace her, so she hoped. She pushed the bag to the front of the building and entered, using the stairs because it was an old building without elevator. Opening the door and seeing that everything was like 8 years ago, she smiled, going to the only room that was there and opening her suitcase. She was sorting her clothes when the phone vibrated.

"Shepard."

"Chérie." Jenny felt a shiver of excitement run through her body hearing the voice of the man from CIA. Soon she would have her information. "Write this address to meet me in an hour."

"Okay, Kort. But I hope that this information will lead me somewhere this time." She said, coldly.

The man laughed, with his British accent.

"Yes, it'll. And Chérie? Don't forget to disguise."

An hour later, Jenny was analyzing herself in front of the mirror, putting her makeup. She wore a Chanel black wig, a beige trench coat, with her jeans and black heels. She wouldn't be recognized if she was being watched. She hung up her phone and left, taking only the keys.

Upon arriving at the square near the Eiffel tower, in the sunset, she saw Trent Kort sitting on a bench holding two cups of coffee, watching the scenery. Jenny approached him and sat down, faking a smile as he kissed her on the cheek and handed her the cup of coffee, whispering:

"There are some CIA agents around here, so play your role." And then he added in a normal tone: "Chérie ."

Jenny took a sip of coffee and then, taking a deep breath, kissed Kort on the lips, acting. She reminded about the time she and Gibbs had to act with other people to convince them and for a moment, she thought about the man of blue eyes that could burn with just one look.

It was just a peck and Jenny looked out with the corner of her eye to a tree, near them where there was a man in black, who pretended to take photos of the Eiffel Tower, but he was from CIA.

"Thank you." She said, referring to the coffee and he smirked, running his tongue on his lips and tasting her lipstick.

The two took their coffees and the man put an arm around her shoulders and Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder, her black hair falling over his shoulder.

"So, what you want to tell me about La Grenouille?" She asked quietly, pretending to admire some children who ran there.

Kort stroked her black hair as she took another sip of coffee.

"Rene Benoit is here in a meeting."

Jenny turned to him irritated, but she remembered that she was being watched and then smiled again, seductively, pulling his face to hers, her lips touching his and then getting only a few millimeters from him, creating a curtain with her wig around them. She then said low, to his lips:

"I already know that Kort. I want to know what will be his next move. I need to get him!"

"Calm down Chérie."

Jenny took one of her hands to his thigh, covered by jeans and squeezed him hard, smiling sly because she managed to make him surprise with her move and letting him know that she was going to get her information. Kort raised an eyebrow slightly surprised, feeling a shiver with her nails on his thigh and he lowered his lips to her neck, whispering:

"He will be in Washington in a week, to meet with some Russian weapons' dealer." He then sucked on her neck, getting an involuntary moan from Jenny, who closed her eyes, trying to focus on the information.

Kort smirked satisfied with her moan and placed a kiss on the mark he had left, as he continued:

"He'll probably be disguised because he knows that he's being hunted."

He lowered his hands to hold her waist, pulling her up on his legs and squeezing her, bringing her to him and keeping her in place, with her legs around his knee.

Jenny looked slightly to the sides, but saw that there was nobody else there in the park, unless the man in black, who now was listening to music. She then brought her hands up to his chest, leaving them there and staring at his brown eyes with her green eyes. She kissed him again and said:

"He just doesn't know who is hunting him." And she left him, giving him a triumphant smile, before readjusting her wig and she left, wanting to end that acting soon or they two would end giving in to what was happening there in the bench.

On the way to the apartment, Jenny tried to think of an ambush to catch Rene Benoit in Washington. Several people were walking on the streets when she heard someone call her:

"JEN!"

She turned her face to the side and tried not to look nervous. Jethro was a few feet away from her, trying to pass by the people who were there, caring lots of bags. Jenny continued to walk ahead, now faster, hoping that he realized he had confused her with someone else.

When she reached the front of the apartment, Gibbs reached too and grabbed her wrist, holding it tight, making her turns to him. Gibbs was in a mixture of surprise, worry and irritation.

"Jen." He said again.

"Jethro. How did you find me? Or rather saying, what are you doing here?" She asked, staring at his blue eyes, irritated, as she released her wrist from his hand.

"After your protection detail called from London saying you were gone, we tracked your credit card and phone. And as we find no record of Jennifer Shepard in the hotels, I figured you'd be here." He gestured to the apartment.

Jenny stared at him for a few seconds, surprised that he came after her in Paris, feeling her heart beat fast for seeing that he still cared about her. She then motioned with her hand for him to follow her.

When they reached the apartment, they two drank the Bourbon that was there, silent for some time, until the bottle was empty and Jenny went to the closet, pulling out a pink robe and putting it on the bed as she took off her overcoat, aware that Gibbs was standing at the bedroom door, watching her, but the alcohol was blurring their minds. She then took off her white blouse and jeans and then took off the wig, leaving her red hair falling by the shoulders and pulled the black bra, blushing.

She took of her white sweater and her jeans and then, got rid of her wig, letting her red hair fall over her shoulders and then, she took off her black lacy bra, blushing. Gibbs admired her bare back, struggling not to go to her and hug her, caressing her front. There was no way he could deny that he didn't feel anything for her, despite the 8 years since Paris. She wore her robe and turned to him, smiling, with one eyebrow raised.

"See something you like?"

Gibbs made a motion with his head, smiling too, his mind getting fuzzy with all the bourbon.

"I don't know, Jen, tell me you." He walked toward her, staying close to her body and his hand went to her bare thigh, stroking the bullet's scar that was there. The bullet that he had taken off her in Serbia.

Jenny closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his shoulder, her hands clutching him by the shoulders to keep her balance. Jethro kept running his fingers over the scar and raising to her covered buttocks, feeling the softness of her skin as Jenny moaned and said:

"You didn't have to follow me here. I'm fine…"

"You have a protection detail for a reason Jen. You were abducted once." He whispered, raising a hand to her face and holding it up so she would stare him. "What brought you to Paris?"

"Nostalgic, maybe." She lied, touching her lips to his and she kissed him slowly, not wanting to put La Grenouille in their chat.

Gibbs returned the kiss, bringing his hands to her shoulders and slipped the robe to the floor, feeling her bare and perfumed skin, as she unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers trembling and Gibbs smirked in the kiss, covering her fingers with his to help her unbutton and throw the shirt in a corner. Gibbs dropped his lips to the corner of her mouth and then to her neck and he stopped there, surprised:

"Jen, what is that on your neck?"

She unconsciously touched the mark over his hand. _Damn Kort!_

"You know very well what it is. And my personal life is none of your business, Agent Gibbs!" Jenny snapped, pulling him back to her and kissing him again.

Jenny didn't want to tell him about Kort and her, disguised, even if it could make him think the wrong thing, although she felt a shiver with Kort's touch, because she hadn't gone out with someone for some time, even if they two were just pretending. She knew what her agent thought about the man from the CIA and, although she didn't like him too, that acting was necessary. She knew Gibbs wouldn't understand. All she wanted was Gibbs to kiss and make love to her.

Gibbs, feeling the alcohol and wanting to continue what they were doing, kissed her back, hard and then his lips went to her breasts, kissing one at a time and Jenny felt her face red, in anger and at the same time, she was excited, shivers running her body. She threw her head back, closing her eyes as she scratched him lightly in the chest, feeling him sucking one breast and then the other, increasing the speed and nibbling her nipple.

When Jenny looked down and he stopped nibbling her breast to stare her, she saw his eyes, though being fuzzy by the Bourbon, showing concern and the passion that he still felt for her, despite the anger. She leaned over and kissed him, showing all the passion she still felt for him and commitment to avenge her father. Her life was a messy and she wanted to revive one of their Paris's nights for once because after, they may not have another opportunity. She then unbuttoned his pants and lowering it with his underwear and touched his cock gently, feeling him warm and hard, making him moan her name while she massaged and pumped him.

Gibbs dropped his hand to her waist, slipping her black thong and stared her, brushing away a few strands of red hair from her forehead, kissing her, before catching Jenny in his arms and carried her to bed. She looked deep into his eyes:

"You know that tomorrow we won't remember this, don't you?" She asked sadly, knowing she would have to wake up before him, maybe regretting of what they had done.

Gibbs sighed, touching her face and lowering to her shoulders, ribs, her thigh and then caressing the triangle between her legs, penetrating her with one finger and hen with another, both drunk.

"I know Jen. Nothing happened."

They stared at each other for a moment before he took off his fingers and kissed them, then penetrating her and both moaned as they moved together with clasped hands and staring at each other, green eyes in the blues, until they reach climax, saying _'I love you',_ even knowing they wouldn't remember what happened after all they drank, the window from the bedroom opened, showing the illuminated Eiffel Tower.

_...If every man says all he can,_

_If every man is true,_

_Do I believe the sky above_

_Is caribbean blue..._


	3. Chapter3

The sky was dark with heavy clouds and the wind was pondering Jenny's hair, throwing them in her face, but she didn't mind to brush them away. Everything went wrong. The man who was supposed to be meeting with La Grenouille was a fraud and Rene wasn't negotiating with any Russian in Washington. Not that Jenny knew.

Jenny angrily walked toward one of the several containers that were there, aware that Gibbs and his team followed her with their eyes. When she approached one of the containers, she punched it in anger, ignoring the pain that the impact caused on her fist. Again, she had led the team to nothing without a plausible explanation. What should she tell to the SecNav?

"Director?" Jenny turned and saw Ziva standing behind her with a worried look. Jenny composed herself, putting a strand of red hair behind her ear. "There's nothing here."

"I know Ziva. Let's go back to the agency." Both exchanged a deep look before going to different sides, to their cars.

Jenny headed to the car where her driver was waiting, passing by Gibbs, who went to his own car and they two faced each other while going their own ways. Gibbs lowered his blue eyes from her greens, going to her lips that were forming a thin and rigid line, and seeing her red lipstick, he had flashbacks of the night they shared in Paris, both drunken, two weeks ago.

Bare arms holding into his back, their sweat making both bodies slippery as he penetrated her, breasts pressed to his chest and her lips almost without he trace of the red lipstick nibbling his ear and pleading him to go faster and harder.

Jenny put her hand unconscious on her hip where Gibbs's fingers had left a mark, that still was there, wanting to override the mark that Kort had left on her neck, and her heart started to beat quickly. None of them had talked about what had happened, she had woken up before him and they followed with their lives back to Washington. Gibbs was the first to look away and get into his car, followed by her.

Jenny was crouched close to her desk from her studio, curtains closed and the only light came from the lamp, casting shadows on her face. She wore the same clothes she had dressed to work that morning and her hair was disheveled hair and her eyes were red from all the cry of anger and frustration for the fiasco of the operation. She had in hands her SIG and some old photos.

Photos of her childhood with her father, in this house, or in the countries he went to work and she followed him, the two always together, laughing. Photos of happy moments that ended when she was still a young girl in the college. And then there were the pictures of moments in Europe, between Gibbs and her. Intimate moments in Marseille, kisses on the Paris's sidewalks, hugs in a farm in Serbia and dinners in London. She looked at the carpet and images of frogs appeared. Frogs opening their mouths and putting their tongues out, trying to catch flies. Jenny felt sick, putting a hand over her mouth, swallowing.

A tear fell over one of the photos and she rubbed Gibbs's cheek, wiping it. _There won't be any off the job between us. There won't be any off the job between us. There won't be any off the job between us._ _La Grenouille, La Grenouille, La Grenouille. Revenge, revenge, revenge._

Jenny focused her damp and narrow eyes on a newspaper clipping showing the photo of Rene Benoit smiling and she squeezed her SIG.

"Please Mr. Kort, you can leave now." Jenny said coldly to the CIA man, sitting in front of her in her office.

Kort gave her a wry smile, without leaving.

Knowing that she had fallen into his trap, Kort decided to try to convince her again to let the CIA dealt with La Grenouille. For them, NCIS, or better saying, the director, had gone too far, almost jeopardizing their Lodestone operation.

"I want to know what will be your next step, Chérie." He said, reaching over his chair to the desk, getting just inches from her face.

Jenny tried to keep her posture as the director, but couldn't prevent the red spots on her face. She then arched an eyebrow, her tongue moistening her lips.

"I will take care of everything by myself Kort. I ended up making myself a fool for trusting in you. Once yes, twice not."

His face closed, his eyes growing dark and he slammed his fist in the desk and stood up, his face coming closer to her at the same time that Gibbs stormed in her office.

"What?!" Gibbs exclaimed, his blue eyes turning into ice while staring at the CIA agent, just a few inches from Jenny's face.

"Jethro." Jenny said in a warning tone, but Gibbs ignored her, already moving toward Kort that was looking at him with a mocker smile, and Gibbs picked him up by his collar, pulling and pushing him toward the wall hard.

"You bastard! You almost killed one of my agents and you still have the courage to appear here at the agency?"

Kort pushed him away, wanting to move to Gibbs and Jenny got up hastily and stopped between them two, angrily.

"What you two think you're doing?" She asked, her green eyes flashing. "Arranging problems in a federal agency, my agency!"

Gibbs ran a hand on his face, going to his silvered hair, trying to contain himself, as Kort straightened his shirt and walked to the door and said before leaving:

"Chérie."

The door shut and Gibbs turned to Jenny.

"What was he doing here?"

"Agent Gibbs, my meetings with other agencies are only from my interest." She replied exasperated and Gibbs shook his head and pointed his finger to her.

"But it seems that it's your personal interests, Jen."

Jenny opened her mouth in shock and Gibbs just stared at her with those blue and indecipherable eyes.

"What?"

"You and Kort, in Paris. And this week you have three dinners with Rene Benoit."

Jenny froze. How did he know all this? He should have checked her agenda with Cynthia.

"After the attack against DiNozzo, I asked McGee to track Kort and it showed that he was in Paris, on the same night that you Jen." And he pointed to her neck, feeling sad and disappointed with her.

Jen closed the distance between them and slapped him with all her strength, indignantly, surprising Gibbs. She stepped back, shaking her head and staring at him, with her face hard. Gibbs touched his face, massaging the spot that was turning red and looking at her in a dangerous way.

"How dare you insinuate something like that? You have no right!"

Gibbs laughed without humor, and she prepared to give him another slap, but he took her hand in the act and held it very tightly.

"What do you want me to think Jen? You are so obsessed with La Grenouille and are expelling everyone from your life!" He said, almost shouting, still holding her hand.

Gibbs didn't know what irritated him more. The probability of Jenny doing something that would jeopardize her career or the fact that he still had feelings for her. Jenny felt her hand hurt, but didn't lose herself, her eyes shinning in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Nothing happened!" She yelled back. She knew that anytime Cynthia could appear concerned with the loud voices, but she didn't care. "Of all people, I thought you'd understand my desire for revenge!" Gibbs looked at her, still not understanding and she said: "Pedro Hernandez."

"Have you been investigating me?" Gibbs asked, dropping her hand, trying to stay neutral, as Jenny rubbed her hand.

Gibbs held her hand again, making her shudder and wants to move away, but he held her hand more gently, seeing the damage and caressing the spot, before releasing it.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. He killed your family. It took a while, but you avenged. La Grenouille killed my father Jethro and I want my revenge. I'd worked six years to get here and I'll get to him."

Gibbs said nothing, trying not to break at the mention of his murdered family. He didn't like when they spoke about them. Jenny ran her hands through her eyes violently, wiping the tears away before it could blur her mascara.

"So that's why there won't be any off the job. Because the only thing I can think about is killing La Grenouille." Her voice broke.

Gibbs stared at her for a long time, before leaving and slamming the door hard, feeling angry, sad and afraid for Jenny.

That night Jenny had changed her clothes for her dinner with Rene Benoit, in her office. Rene Benoit suspected that someone wanted to see him dead so he was arranging meetings with the director of NCIS to see what she could do for his protection. Jenny walked down the stairs of the agency that was almost empty. She wore a red strap dress and gold earrings. Her favorite team was gone, but she saw that Gibbs's desk lamp was still turned on, although his things weren't there.

She walked over to his desk, running her fingers over the wood, and sitting in his chair and leaning back on it. She could smell the coffee, sawdust and something that was totally him, and for a moment she snuggled there. Looking at the files and papers that were there, she saw a yellow post-it and picked it, seeing his letter: _Don't do anything stupid_. She stared at the paper, feeling something melt inside her. No matter how many times they said horrible things to each other, Gibbs would always try to get her out of trouble.

He got his revenge with Hernandez and that was her revenge against La Grenouille. She slipped the paper and forced a smiled as René Benoit entered the building accompanied by his bodyguard in a tuxedo. He approached her, helping her get up from the chair and kissed her on both cheeks.

-  
In the end of the night, Jenny was standing inside her car, in the wharf, watching a lit yacht far away in the sea and imagined Rene Benoit's body sinking in the icy waters with a single shot on the head, the small waves forming around him.

Several things went through her mind. Jeanne without a father. Gibbs, she and Rene Benoit in her office a few nights ago discussing. Gibbs's post-it. NCIS. Her father's death twenty years ago. René smiling, trying to convince her that he didn't killed her father, while trying to kiss her and she pointed her gun to his forehead. He didn't convince her.

After the death of Colonel Shepard, she told herself that she would kill him and now her revenge had come to the end, but she couldn't say what she felt, after killing the man. She leaned her head on the seat, passing her hands through her hair, watching the dark sea from her window's car, for a long time.

_...If all you told was turned to gold,_

_If all you dreamed was new,_

_Imagine sky high above_

_In caribbean blue..._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC  
> Very dramatic. We will never know if in the show was Jen or Kort or a third person who killed Rene Benoit. I love Jen, but in this story, I decided that she would be, avenging her father. Send reviews saying if you liked or not, and until the next chapter : D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the last chapter pf the first part. I liked this chapter a lot.

Gibbs was in his basement, working on his boat, with a cup of coffee at his side. The last few weeks had been stressful, with DiNozzo working undercover, discussions with Jenny and the whole La Grenouille's thing. Thinking of Jenny hurt. Not so much as thinking of Shannon and Kelly, but still it was painful because he still cared a lot about her. She had changed since she started hunting La Grenouille, but he didn't want to admit that he felt the same way when Hernandez killed his family because he was out of control.

He heard the sound of footsteps in high heels downing the stairs, but he didn't divert his attention from the boat because he knew who it was. It was three in the morning. Gibbs pointed to the cup of coffee on the table and kept sawing the wood. He heard steps in the direction that he pointed, and for a while the only sounds in the basement were the noise of him working on the wood and she drinking coffee.

Then she put the cup aside and hugged Gibbs from behind, burying her head on his shoulder, and shaking slightly. He knew she was crying and kept with his work, without pulling her away from his back, feeling the warmth of another body pressed against his. After a while, Gibbs left his tools aside and turned to Jenny, holding her by the waist. She lifted her head, the tears drying on her cheek and smudged mascara. She laughed discouraged.

"I'm a mess, right?"

"You look decent, director." Gibbs made a motion with his head, giving a small smile as he climbed one of his hands from her waist to her face, passing his thumb under her eyes, wiping the black mascara.

"Jethro I did what I thought was right." She said seriously as he took his hand away.

"Rule 45, Jen. Clean up your own mess."

She stared at him, but he took her to one of the stools that were there. The two sat down and Gibbs noticed that she wore a red dress and unconsciously raised his hand up to her thigh, where the scar from the shot was, stroking it like he had done a few weeks ago. Jenny closed her eyes, touching her forehead to his, her breath fast.

Gibbs's fingers were delicate despite being calloused from working on the boat. He drew a circle with his fingertips there and then placed his hand there, giving a slight squeeze, causing Jenny to open her eyes and face his own which were millimeters away. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand and smiled a little.

"When I said that there wouldn't be any off the job, I specified while I was focused on La Grenouille."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, feeling her soft hand on his face and his lips were millimeters from her.

"You know things between us won't be easy."

"I know."

"The consequences of La Grenouille, our argues and my... Past." He said, warning her and waiting for her reaction.

She closed the distance, kissing him lightly on the lips. Gibbs pulled away, leaving a few millimeters and whispering:

"But we'll be together."

"Semper fi, right?" She asked and then he kissed her this time with more passion and demand, pulling her into his lap, his legs between her thighs, one hand holding her waist while the other ran on from her hair to her back and she rested her hands on his chest, deepening the kiss .

When they parted, Gibbs helped her to get up from the stool and led her to his boat, teaching her how to clench the timber. While he cut the pieces, she gave the finishing.

 _Eurus ... ..._  
Afer ventus ...  
Boreas ...  
Zephryus ...  
Africus ... ...

**Caribbean Blue-Enya**

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caribbean Blue-Enya  
> So, what do you think? Reviews! Thanks for reading and I will continue in Caribbean Blue 2

**Author's Note:**

> TBC  
> What do you think ? Tell me if you  
> liked it or not : D Reviews are good


End file.
